


An explosive mix

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [9]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: A new city, a stroll for a place to relax and the usual chaos of the Old Wolf Tavern.
Series: Familylife [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	An explosive mix

After a long day at work it was time to relax a bit, so the marble vixen walked the streets in search for a bar or a café for a drink or two outside of the much too crowded spots.

After some strolling through the streets she saw an old, but well maintained coat of arms with a wolf on it and the name ‘Old Wolf Tavern’.  
Something within her decided that´s the place she want to visit and she entered.

She had to put her paws around her snout to stop herself from laughing, when she saw a silverfox sitting on the bead of a grizzlybear.  
Both looked in her direction and the fox fell down, followed by laughter from everyone, even from the falling fox.  
In an instant she liked the atmosphere.

A wolf bend down.  
“You ok Creeps?”  
“I think I just fell off Mount Everest…”  
They laughed again and he helped the fox up, before he whispered something into his ear.  
The fox´s eyes went to her and his tail began to wag.

“Hello… Who do I have to ask for a drink?”  
A big white/grey wolf walked behind the counter and pointed to the stool in front of him besides the silverfox.  
“That would be me. What do you want?”

“A cider please.”  
“You want it, you shall get it.”

The fox, beforepaw mentioned as ‘Creeps’, leaned over to her.  
“Hello, I haven´t seen you around before.”  
“Not surprising. I just moved out from the north.”

Before he could say anything the bear a stool further down whispered to the fox loud enough for her to hear it.  
“Fur on your head is all messed up.”  
She had to snicker.  
His paws shot up to frantically fix the fur on his head.  
“Where´s my hat? Did I burn it?”

She sated at him.  
“You burned your hat? Why?!”  
The bear answered followed by a deep laugh.  
“You see, Ma´am, he´s so hot that his hat burned.”

“Not intentionally! It just caught fire this morning! But everything is ok now.”  
“Are you a firefighter or just a pyromanic?”  
“No firefighter. I just find fire quite enjoyable.”

She smiled at that detail, before she remembered something.  
“Where are my manners?  
I´m Clara. Clara White.  
Nice to meet you.”  
Without hesitation he shook the offered paw.  
“And I´m Crestoff. Crestoff Paul Eggson.”

A strange kind of silence lay over the tavern after that.  
“Crestoff? Eggson? Your name is really Crestoff Eggson?”  
The fox turned around into the staring eyes of the other mammals...  
“Yes. Or did you think my parents were so cruel and named me Creepson?”  
After what felt like a full minute of silence his jaw fell to the ground.  
“No! You don´t really think that! Please tell me that´s just a bad joke!”

The laughter was expected, but not from that direction.  
It came from behind him!  
>Like the sound of countless bells…  
…  
…  
Where came THAT thought?!<  
He looked at his own cider, before Crestoff fixed his view on the lovely creature before his eyes and shook his head.  
“Would you mind if we take a seat in one of the booths?”  
Clare smiled big enough to see her fangs, took her drink and followed him to a more secluded part of the tavern.  
On their way Crestoff turned to his friends.  
“By the way: If someone dares to start calling me Eggson, he will get some purple presents.”  
They giggled and he continued his walk.

“So, you moved here. May I ask why?”  
“Work. My family owns a business and I´m ready to join.”  
“Sounds interesting.”  
“Can be. And you? Crestoff didn´t sound like it comes from here?”  
“It doesn´t. My family came here from Sweden and adjusted the name for a better fit.”  
“Really? What was it before?”  
“Eisohn. ‘Ei’ like egg and ‘Sohn’ like son. So: Eggson.”  
“Fascinating! And where do you work?”  
“Waterworks. You know, we take care of the quality of the water supply etc… And what do you exactly?”  
“It´s a demolition company and after I finished my studies, I came here to take my post as our explosives expert.”  
Crestoff´s ears shot up, his eyes went big and his jaw hit the table.

Clara was a bit unsure, about how she should interpret that reaction.  
“Did I say something wrong?”  
“Tell me you love eggplants and I will marry you here and now.”

A moment passed, then another…  
But than her reaction came… hard…  
She threw her head back and began a howling laughter so strong she had to wrap her arms around her belly.  
After just a few seconds she curled together, fell to the side and off the bench.  
On the floor he could see the tears in her eyes and the usual signs of laughing so hard it hurts.


End file.
